


Pillow Talk

by j520j



Series: The Good Omens of a Thruple [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Comedy, Good Person Gabriel (Good Omens), M/M, Nice Gabriel (Good Omens), Pillow Principality Aziraphale (Good Omens), Pillow Talk, Polyamory, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:54:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24948772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j520j/pseuds/j520j
Summary: Some pillow talks can be strange.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley/Gabriel (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Gabriel (Good Omens), Crowley/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Series: The Good Omens of a Thruple [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789120
Kudos: 27





	Pillow Talk

Aziraphale's jaw was sore, but he refused to use a miracle to lessen the pain. He wanted to feel that pleasant pain for longer while he kept his mouth open and waited for his two husbands to cum.

The white, hot jets hit his tongue and face. Seconds later, the two tallest men gave sighs that indicated that they had already finished. Licking his lips and staring at both, the Principality put his hands together and spoke in the third human language he knew well, in addition to Latin and English:

"Gochisousama deshita!"

Crowley understood the reference and smirked. Gabriel barely paid any attention, sitting on the bed shortly after feeling his knees shake.

The three climbed to the head of the bed with the Principality in the middle, Crowley on the left and Gabriel on the right. This was how they usually slept, with rare exceptions. The blond liked to be enveloped by his two adorable husbands, feeling the warmth of both. And Crowley and Gabriel always stretched their arms over the Principality to also touch each other, stroking their shoulders. The perfect combination.

"What do you think about going to the mall tomorrow?" Crowley said, out of the blue.

"Hmmm?" Aziraphale had already closed his eyes, preparing to sleep, but opened them to pay attention to the demon. "Sure, love. Do you want to go just for a walk, or to buy something?”

"I want to buy something." the redhead said, rubbing his sweat-soaked hair.

"New clothes, I suppose?" the blond stroked Crowley's bare chest and kissed his shoulder.

"Nah, I already have enough... for the next two months." he smiled and turned from the direction of his two husbands. "Unless Gabriel wants to tour the fashion stores."

"Perhaps." the archangel said, kissing the neck of Aziraphale, who shuddered and threw his arm back, to hold the brunette's body closer to his. “Although it's difficult to find purple or lilac suits in stores like this. I usually need to go to the tailor.”

"There's that new line of suits in that color that will come out from Armani, right?" asked the demon, smiling. "And you will be the model."

“Yes, but it will take a few months. Although I think I could buy some gray suits, I also like this color.”

"Hmmmm." Aziraphale murmured happily. "Well, we can go to the mall to buy Gabriel's suits, go to that Brazilian restaurant and then go buy... what do you want to buy, Crowley?"

“An Xbox One X.”

The two angels frowned.

"A box with... what?" was the archangel's question.

“A box with an Xbox One X inside.”

The two angels frowned again.

"Hahaha, I forgot that you stopped in the 1960s in terms of technology!" the demon said, with amusement. “A video game. I want to buy a video game. ”

"But you already have one." pointed out Aziraphale. "More than one, I think."

"Yes, yes! I have a collection since the Fairchild Channel F era, but I want a new one. The last one was the PS4 Pro, now I want a new Xbox.”

"Oh." Gabriel looked interested. "And what is different about this one for others?"

"This one has a GPU with more than six teraflops!" Crowley rested his head on his hand, keeping his elbow bent. “Best framerate, CPU with eight cores and a storage room from one terabit!”

"This, uh... means nothing to me." murmured the archangel. "What are those things?"

“They make video games more beautiful and realistic! Remember when you saw me playing on PS4 and you thought it was a movie with real actors? It's like that!”

"Oh, right. But I still don't really understand what those numbers are.”

"Okay, let's pretend I'm a salesman and I want to sell you an Xbox One X!" Crowley sat on the bed, feeling excited. "Then I'll explain, how about it?"

"OK." Gabriel liked that and also sat on the bed. “So, let's pretend I'm a person who wants to buy this box and… yeah! Salesman Crowley, how many teraflops do I need for my life?”

"Six!"

“Okay, with six teraflops I’m well served. And what else is there in that strange box?”

“An eight-core CPU that processes graphics faster! And reproduce images in 4K!”

"4K... like, on four different screens?"

“No, it's a better quality. Incidentally, we need to buy a 4K television as well. Ah, but there's more! This Xbox has twelve gigs of GDDR memory!”

"Ah..." the archangel pretended to understand. “Is this memory different from the others? What does it do?"

“The GDDR memory is... well, it memorizes better! And Xbox One X also comes with engine improvement patches for Gear of Wars and Forza!”

"Forza... I think I remember this one, is that game with cars?"

"Exact! The cars are even more beautiful! And even if we use this television that we have here, the Xbox One X already comes with supersampling! And framerates are more stable. And the online store also has more...! ”

"Boys!" Aziraphale exclaimed, feeling lost. "Can we have a pillow talk that I understand?!"

"I also don't understand anything." Gabriel admitted, with a smile. "But Crowley is quite convincing as a salesman, doesn't he?"

Aziraphale grunted and his two husbands smiled in sympathy. With a chuckle, Crowley laid his head back on the bed and kissed the Principality on the cheek.

“Okay, okay! I stop! Let's go to sleep, okay? Tomorrow we will do several shopping at the mall!”

"If you don't mind, I'll be at the food court waiting for you to buy these strange boxes."

"Haha, right!" Gabriel also kissed Aziraphale, hugging him.

"Goodnight, angels."

"Good night."

The two tallest men closed their eyes and, within minutes, the Principality was enveloped by the soft sound of their breaths. However, he himself was somewhat restless. Lying on his back, looking at the ceiling, he reflected strongly on a cruel question:

_What are teraflops?_

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a real pillow talk.


End file.
